


El Adiós

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Marin está a la orilla de la playa dispuesta a echar una flores al mar, como el símbolo del adiós a su amor.





	El Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lospersonajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente para un evento del Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

**El adiós.**

****

  
  
  
  
La brisa del mar movía mis cabellos al compás de las olas, estaba en la orilla, muy cercan de donde estas rompían en la playa convirtiéndose en espuma y roció. El sonido de las olas invadía mis oídos y el aire salado mis pulmones, apreté con más fuerza la pequeña coronita de flores que llevaba, compuesta principalmente por rosas rojas.  
  
  
Me acerque más, sintiendo como mi peso hundía la mojada arena, la cual iba cambiando su temperatura conforme avanzaba, sentí el roció en mi cara y la espuma en mis pies, seguí avanzando y cuando el agua me llego a las rodillas deje las flores sobre esta y observe como iban siendo arrastradas y tragadas por el mar.  
  
  
Regresé a la orilla y me senté un rato, simplemente contemplando.  
  
  
-Hola… -escuche al cabo de unos minutos. Tense la espalda y levante la cabeza girándola un poco a la izquierda, entrecerré los ojos a causa del sol, pero pude distinguir a un chico de cabello claro y unos particulares ojos de un extraño color rojizo.- Disculpa que te moleste… -se sonrojo un poco- vi lo que hiciste, con las flores. Y lamento tu perdida. –se sentó al lado mío.  
  
  
-Gracias… -la verdad es que no me apetecía hablar.  
  
  
-¿Alguien muy cercano? –su voz era tranquilizadora, casi hipnotizaste.  
  
  
-Mi novio… mi ex novio.  
  
  
-Lo lamento mucho, si tenía tu edad era demasiado joven para morir…  
  
  
-El no murió –lo interrumpí, él abrió un poco lo ojos y parpadeo un par de veces- Va a casarse con otra. Vine a darle el último adiós, de forma simbólica. Rosas rojas… “me recuerdan a ti, por tu cabello rojo y tus ojos verdes” eso decía él. Vine aquí dejarlo ir. –él me escuchaba atentamente, no se rio de mi como yo creí que lo haría- Quizá sería mejor decirle al extraño que pregunto amablemente, que está muerto. Que se ha ido a un lugar del que jamás volverá, pero estaría mintiendo. –clave mi vista de nuevo en el mar, las flores eran ya imperceptibles.  
  
  
-Todos somos libres de despedirnos de alguien o de algo, de la manera que consideremos correcta.  
  
  
-Creí que te burlarías… -dije sinceramente.  
  
  
-No. No puedo negar que me sorprendió, pero siempre es comprensible. Un adiós se puede dar por diferentes motivos. –sonaba como alguien mayor de lo que en realidad era.- Mi nombre es Sorrento. Por si gustas llamarme así en vez del “amable extraño”.  
  
  
-Vale… -escondí un poco mi cara entre mis rodillas para ocultar mi sonrisa, vaya me había hecho reír- Mi nombre es Marin.  
  
  
Nos quedamos platicando un rato, de todo y de nada. Él me conto que estudia Administración de empresas y que está tomando un trabajo de verano en el hotel. Resulto ser un par de años menor que yo. Le conté que soy profesora en nivel medio superior y estaba “disfrutando” de los últimos días de vacaciones.  
  
  
A decir verdad, su compañía hacía que mis ganas de llorar se fueran apagando con el sonido de su voz. Quizá Aioria para esos momentos ya le había dado el sí a Lyfia. Pero de alguna manera la opresión que sentía en mi pecho era más llevadera y menos dolorosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nos despedimos luego de que Shaina fuera a buscarme, habíamos llegado esa mañana, se suponía que el viaje lo haría yo sola, quería estar lo más lejos posible del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, lo cual era casi imposible al ser por la zona donde yo vivo. Pero Shaina y Pandora no quisieron dejarme, no sé si les daba miedo que terminara arrojándome al mar o saliendo con cualquier tipo medio ebria, así que hicieron las maletas y aquí estamos.  
  
  
Me habían dado un poco de privacidad para hacer lo de las rosas, diciendo que ellas acomodarían el equipaje e irían ordenando el desayuno, al cabo de un tiempo supongo que se preocuparon y decidieron buscarme.  
  
  
Me despedí de Sorrento y caminé hacia ella, fuimos a desayunar, a pesar de no ser temprano no lo habíamos hecho.  
  
  
Terminado el desayuno y con mi ánimo aun decaído decidimos ir de compras y a turistear un poco por la pequeña ciudad costera, habíamos ido a comprar ropa para ir de antro, ellas decían que pasaríamos una noche de chicas inolvidable, yo lo único que quería era quedarme en mi habitación viendo el ventilador girando en el techo. Pero sabía que lo hacían para animarme.  
  
  
Estaríamos ahí sólo hasta mañana por la tarde, casi sentía que las había presionado para que fueran, pero me silenciaron varias veces diciendo que necesitaban descansar luego de aguantar a tanto puerberto hormonal.  
Shaina era profesora de deportes y Pandora de física, en cuanto a mi daba filosofía. Y aunque dudara de poder descansar yéndonos de antro, pues tampoco quedarme a llorar este fin de semana encerrada en el cuarto del hotel era sano, era lo que quería hacer, pero no era sano.  
  
  
Llegamos con un montón de paquetes al hotel y directamente fuimos al comedor ya que probablemente esa noche nuestro único alimento seria alcohol y botanas.  
Nos sentamos a una mesa junto al balcón desde donde se veía la playa, había música en vivo y fue cuando repare en él, el tecladista era Sorrento. Me sonrió discretamente y su tostada piel se puso de un ligero color escarlata, le sonreí de igual manera.  
  
  
-¿No es el niño con el que estabas en la playa? –pregunto Shaina.  
  
  
-Si. Me conto que tiene un trabajo de verano aquí.  
  
  
-¿Te andas ligando niños? –una chillona y conocida voz se escuchó, me exalte un poco y note que era el alto parlante del celular de Pandora.  
  
  
-No Thetis, Marin no se anda ligando niños –Shaina me cerro un ojo mientras bebía una cerveza que nos había traído una mesera, Pandora solo rio discretamente.  
  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que me hayan dejado aquí y se fueran sin mí.  
  
  
-Eres prima de Aioria, tenías que ir a la boda ¿Ya termino? Sabes que, no interesa, te llevaremos un regalo, adiós. –y Shaina colgó sin más. Thetis no era la causante de nada, pero en esos momentos no me apetecía escucharla.  
  
  
-No debiste colgarle así, ella sólo es esposa de Jabu, no tiene la culpa de lo que paso. Jabu es el primo de Aioria no Thetis.  
  
  
-Sí, le llevare un regalo.  
  
  
-Vale, no vamos a discutir de nuevo ¿O sí? –Pandora bajo la cerveza que iba a llevarse a los labios y frunció el ceño.  
  
  
-No lo sé, tu dime.  
  
  
-Ay ya cállate. Marin, mejor cuéntanos ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo lo conociste?  
  
  
-Se acercó a mí a preguntarme si Aioria había muerto, me vio tirar las rosas al mar. –finalmente decidí darle un trago a mi cerveza, después de haber estado contemplando el líquido mientras le daba vueltas.  
  
  
-¿Y lo mataste? –Shaina sonrió de lado, ella siempre espero que yo le dijera cosas como “muérete” a Aioria, me dijo que fui muy pasiva cuando terminamos.  
  
  
-No –reí un poco recordando la expresión de Sorrento- Le dije la verdad. Y solamente platicamos un poco.  
  
  
-¿Entonces no estas ligando niños? –Shaina usaba ese tono juguetón de siempre que quería hacerme reír.  
  
  
-No –se lo dije canturreando.   
  
  
-¿Es más chico que nosotras? –Pandora mostraba mucho interés de rente en el tema.  
  
  
-Un par de años  
  
  
-Se ve lindo…  
  
  
-Si –reconocí, no podía negarlo- Pero no parece alguien con el que tenga mucho en común.  
  
  
-Este mundo está lleno de cosas que no son lo que parecen, de personas que no son lo que parecen. –Shaina miraba distraídamente a Sorrento- Aioria, no parecía ser del tipo de personas que hacen esto –levanto una mano acallando las quejas que se veían venir por parte de Pandora- Estuvieron juntos por años, planearon irse a vivir juntos, él recibe una buena oferta de trabajo, pero tú no podías dejar el tuyo. Se va, nunca dejó de llamarte, de mandarte mensajes. Y después de casi un año vuelve ¿Y qué te dice? “Conocí a alguien más” y después de unos meses de conocer a ese alguien más, hoy se casa con ella.  
  
  
Yo pase saliva, ese era justamente el resumen de mi último año.  
  
  
-Y no te lo digo para dañarte, lo digo para que no lo sigas esperando. Para que ese adiós sea el definitivo, para que no te sigas lastimando y te liberes. Quizá lo mejor sería dejarte sola, para que liberes tu dolor, no lo sé, solo sé que la vida está llena de oportunidades y de amigos y que me canse de verte llorar en los baños de la escuela cuando creías que no había nadie, no estás sola Marin.  
  
  
Vaya, no me esperaba algo así de ella. Pandora y yo no tuvimos palabras para refutarle nada y simplemente hicimos nuestra petición a la mesera.  
  
  
  
  
Pasamos la tarde “arreglándonos” para salir en la noche y claro no perdieron tiempo en hacerme notar “las miraditas” que nos lanzábamos según ellas, Sorrento y yo.  
Después de bañarnos, maquillarnos y perfumarnos, salimos enfundadas en unos cortos vestidos que se pegaban a las curvas de nuestro cuerpo por lo menos Pandora y yo ya que Shaina opto por un top verde y minifalda negra, mi vestido era de un tono rojo, algo brillante y Pandora llevaba uno negro mate, esa mujer jamás dejaba el negro, nos calzamos los tacones más altos que encontramos en las tiendas y dimos los últimos toques a nuestro outfit. En mi caso particular, mis pecas, siempre las cubría con una gruesa capa de base y polvo, no me agradaban mucho “una cara de porcelana, como la de un ángel” decía Aioria cada que veía una chica sin pecas “pero las tuyas son muy lindas” si, como no. Y Lyfia tenía un cutis de alabastro.   
  
  
francamente nunca en todos los años que pase con Aioria me había atrevido a salir así, él gozaba de presumirme claro “mi linda pelirroja de ojos verdes” me presentaba, pero para él habría sido un escándalo verme así.  
  
  
Cuando salíamos del hotel pasamos frente al comedor y noté que los instrumentos estaban abandonados, vi a Sorrento sirviendo en una mesa y le dije adiós con la mano, él me sonrió en respuesta.  
  
  
-Es muy serio. –dijo Shaina antes de subirnos al taxi.  
  
  
La noche no paso como habíamos supuesto, cuando habíamos ido de compras a la ciudad le habíamos preguntado a una de las vendedoras y a una cajera cual era el mejor antro de ahí y nos dieron el mismo nombre “el geminis” Buen ambiente, buena música, y el lugar a reventar. Shaina termino cacheteando a un tipo que se quiso pasar de mano larga con ella, a mí me terminaron llamando la aburrida, por que rechazaba todas las invitaciones a bailar y Pandora se la pasó junto a Shaina toda la noche.   
Aun así, llegamos medio ebrias, sobretodo Pandora. Nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la playa y Shaina saco otra botella y comenzaron a jugar a algo extraño inventado por Shaina en el cual pandora siempre perdía y terminaba dándole un trago al tequila.  
  
  
Yo decidí bajar a la playa que a esa hora estaba decierta, el viento estaba frio al igual que la arena, había tenido que quitarme mis zapatos de aguja, cuando cerca del muelle que había en el hotel, lo vi. Me acerque a él.  
  
  
-Ahora soy yo la que se pregunta qué haces aquí. –Sorrento volteo sorprendido, pero después me sonrió.   
  
  
-Pienso mi futuro. Sólo eso.  
  
  
-Eso es bueno… -un estremecimiento a causa de la fuerte y fría brisa me lleno el cuerpo.  
  
  
-Espera –Sorrento se quitó su camisa y me la puso a la espalda.- ¿Estás aquí sola?  
  
  
-No, mis amigas están por allá… creo que se alcanzan a escuchar sus risas –reí algo nerviosa, los borrachos son escandalosos.  
  
  
-Bien. ¿Querías ver de nuevo el mar?  
  
  
-Me voy mañana. –le dije sin saber muy bien por qué, quizá el alcohol se me había subido de mas.- Me gustaría pasar mi última noche en la playa… Aquí a los pies del mar, quiero decir. –me sonroje un poco.  
  
  
-Claro… si me esperas un poco, volveré con algo.  
  
  
-Si… -me llevo del brazo hasta donde Shaina y Pandora cantaban una extraña variante los elefantes columpiándose en la tela de una araña.  
  
  
Lo vi alejarse y creí que no regresaría ¿Quién lo haría? Me senté sobre la arena y comencé a hacer dibujos con el tacón de mi zapato. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, era Sorrento, se habia cambado de ropa, había dejado su traje de trabajo y ahora portaba ropa deportiva, traía una mochila de la cual saco unas mantas y otro juego de ropa.  
  
  
-Hace frío –me dio la ropa- Espero no te quede muy grande.  
  
  
La verdad era que me estaba congelando. Me metí los pantalones por debajo de la falda, mientras Sorrento miraba hacia el mar y yo me vestía a su espalda, después de ponerme el pantalón me quite el vestido, no llevaba sostén así que solo me puse la remera blanca que me había llevado y me coloque la chamarra de cierre.  
Sorrento puso una manta gruesa sobre la arena y me invito a que me sentara junto a él, pude oír las voces de Shaina y Pandora alejarse. Nos tapó con otra manta y saco una botella de vino tinto español y un par de copas, las sirvió y me entrego una.  
  
  
Miramos el mar hombro con hombro tomando ese dulce y delicioso vino.  
  
  
-¿Gastaste todo tu salario en este vino tan caro, o me ocultas algo? –dije de forma juguetona pero con algo de remordimiento de que se haya gastado el dinero que quizá necesitase para la escuela.  
  
  
-Si me das tu número de móvil te diré mi secreto. –se escuchaba tímido en su petición y eso me enterneció mucho. Cerré los ojos y me deje seducir y arrullar por el océano y su música.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, estaba amaneciendo. Sorrento estaba recostado a mi lado, miré el mar y comencé a ver unas aves que volaban bajo cerca de la orilla.  
Sorrento despertó también. Me sonrió y le regrese el gesto. Había pasado una noche de paz, como tenia meses que no lo hacía.  
  
  
-Nos iremos después del desayuno… -le anuncie bajando la mirada.  
  
  
-Entonces es hora de que vayas a empacar. ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?  
  
  
Asentí y le ayudé a levantar y sacudir las mantas, así como a guardarlas en la mochila. Después él me llevo hasta mi habitación en el primer piso.  
  
  
-Gracias… -quería decirle “por todo” pero un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y yo no sabía bien por qué. Él simplemente me sonrió dulcemente.- Tu ropa…  
  
  
-Está bien, me la puedes dar cuando vayas de salida o al desayuno. O dejarla en recepción si gustas. –me acomodo un mechón tras la oreja.  
  
  
-Vale…  
  
  
Cerré la puerta y la habitación quedo en penumbras a causa de las cortinas, decidí prender sólo las lámparas de luz más tenue y me quite la chamarra y los pantalones, adentro estaba cálido, así que solo me quede en remera. Miro a la cama de Shaina que estaba junto a la mía y vi a Pandora durmiendo sobre el pecho de esta las sabanas revueltas no alcanzaban a cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos así que las tape con las de la cama vacía de Pandora.  
  
  
Me recosté en mi cama junto a la ventana y cerré los ojos pensando en la voz de Sorrento, los ojos verdes de Aioria iban perdiendo su brillo en mi mente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un par de horas después fui despertada por Pandora, quien llevaba una toalla anudada alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza enredada en su largo cabello.  
  
  
-Marin, querida te dejamos dormir un rato más, pero debemos partir después del desayuno. Shaina ya reservo los boletos y está arreglando todo en recepción, la veremos en el comedor.  
  
  
Tome eso como la petición de que moviera mi pecoso culo y me metiera a bañar, me quite la remera dejándola junto a la demás ropa de Sorrento y me encamine al baño. Nunca una ducha se me había hecho tan relajante, el jabón y el champú con olor a coco se me antojaron más agradables que el día de ayer. Cuando salí del baño Pandora ya se había vestido con ropa cómoda para el viaje en autobús y había trenzado su cabello.   
Opté por llevar el mismo tipo de ropa, me puse una camisa con el logo de un concierto al que había ido con Shaina y unos pantalones de licra me hice una pequeña coleta alta y aplique bloqueador a mi cara, por primera vez en años las pecas de mi cara no me molestaban en lo absoluto.  
  
  
Terminamos de hacer las maletas, metiendo lo que faltaba y arreglando las de Shaina. Salimos con nuestras dos maletas de rueditas y la de Shaina colgada al hombro, la vimos en el comedor.  
  
  
Por primera vez en ese fin de semana probábamos el amargo sabor del café, casi olvidado por el también amargo de la cerveza.  
  
  
-Hoy no he visto a tu galán ¿Lo dejaste muy cansado anoche? –Shaina no necesitaba beber cerveza para hacer esos comentarios o verme con una mirada traviesa, podía hacerlo perfectamente con la taza del café más cargado del mundo en la mano.  
  
  
-Anoche te vimos con él en la playa. Por eso nos fuimos a la habitación… -Pandora me miraba con los ojos brillantes por escuchar alguna historia de sexo desenfrenado en la playa empanizándonos en la arena.  
  
  
-¿Verdad? Y yo pensando que había sido para irse a follar a la habitación. –Shaina escupió un poco de su café al toser y Pandora se puso tan colorada que bien podría parecer la langosta que estaba fotografiada en el menú.  
  
  
No se habló más del asunto, por lo menos en el desayuno.  
Sorrento no apareció por ningún lado, temí que lo hubiesen regañado por mi culpa y quise preguntar por él, pero la vergüenza me consumía.  
  
  
-Iré a pedir un taxi, ya casi es hora de que nos vayamos a la estación. –Shaina se levantó y fue hacia la recepción.  
  
  
Pandora y yo pagamos la cuenta, cuando nos reunimos con Shaina ella nos dijo que estaría pronto ahí el taxi así que fuimos al sanitario y aprovechamos de lavarnos los dientes, fue entonces que recordé la ropa de Sorrento la cual llevaba en mi bolsa de mano.  
Al salir les dije que tenía algo que hacer en recepción y que las vería afuera.  
Deje la ropa y dije que era de Sorrento la recepcionista me miro con profundo resentimiento y yo me sentí algo mal por ella, pero no sentí culpa alguna, solo lamente que a ella no podría dejarle un mensaje para él o preguntarle por su paradero, cuando iba con rumbo a la salida escuche mi nombre pronunciado por una voz que comenzaba a encantarme.  
  
  
-¿Marin? –me gire y lo vi con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y un mandil en blanco.- Creí que no alcanzaría a verte antes de que te fueras. –se sonrojo un poco.  
  
  
-Yo, pensé lo mismo. ¿Te regañaron por mi culpa? –el remordimiento me golpeaba y apagaba las ganas de abrazarlo antes de irme.  
  
  
-No. No te preocupes. –camino un poco hacia mi.- Que tengas un buen viaje.   
  
  
“Has lo que tengas que hacer antes de que nos vayamos” había dicho Shaina en el baño.  
  
  
-¿Me prestas tu móvil? –le dije, él se extrañó pero me lo dio, apenas iba a decirle que le quitara la contraseña cuando note que no tenía ¿O este chico no tenía secretos o era descarado? Teclee algo y se lo regrese. - Para que me cuentes tu secreto –le cerré el ojo juguetonamente, pero sentía que me estaba sonrojando hasta de la última peca. –Adiós. –le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y darme la media vuelta para irme.  
  
  
-Marin… -sentí que hablo detrás de mí, cerca de mi oreja, y un escalofrió me recorrió- Ha sido un honor conocerte, y será todo un placer volver a verte. –me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
  
Mire a Shaina que venía a por mí y me hacía señas de que el taxi ya estaba ahí. Caminé hacia a ella y cuando me volví Sorrento seguía allí y se despidió con un ademan, yo hice lo mismo.   
Pandora estaba en el taxi con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla mirando lo que pasaba.  
  
  
Ya en el autobús de regreso a casa, me había tocado sola, Shaina y Pandora iban en los asientos que estaban del otro lado del pasillo. Sentí que mi celular vibro y lo saqué.  
  
  
“Que tengas un lindo viaje, espero que esto sea una grata compañía”   
  
  
Había archivos de sonido que descargué al ver la fotografía de Un ojo de tono rojizo en el perfil, seguro era Sorrento, la primera grabación era una pieza de piano Balada para Adelina, por los tonos, pude notar que era una grabación casera, era él tocando la pieza, en la segunda la melodía en guitarra acústica la canción de Have you ever seen the rain  Creedence acompañada de su voz me dejo sin palabras y con el corazón acelerado, cantaba hermoso… esa voz.  
  
  
Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue ver la clave LADA del número del cual me enviaba los Whatsapp era la LADA de mi ciudad “Y será todo un placer volver a verte”  
  
  
“Gracias, para mi será grato también el volver a verte”  
  
  
Con esas palabras le di el último adiós a la corona de rosas que había dejado alejarse y ser tragada por el mar y le di un cálido adiós al aire salado de la costa y una bienvenida a la voz de Sorrento a mi mente y mi corazón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
